


Выполняется программа: ДУБИНА

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди R+ [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball, Coitus Interruptus, Developing Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerdiness, Robots, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Заботиться о Тони — задача непростая. Особенно если у тебя всего одна рука, а твой код написан в восьмидесятых.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Program: DUM-E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394999) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> переводчик видел в комментариях запрос на перевод на русский от четырнадцатого года, перерыл весь AO3, изнасиловал гугл запросами разной степени вычурности и… не нашёл перевода. Поэтому вот.

Время: 03·05·12_01·15  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Условие: Нет еды.  
Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Кухня в огне.  
  
Время: 3·05·12_01·20  
Условие: Кухня в огне.  
Выполнить программу: Огнетушитель.  
Выполняется.  
Огонь потушен.  
Программа_Огнетушитель успешно выполнена!  
  
Время: 03·05·12_01·25  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Условие: Нет еды.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Приготовить(Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма_Приготовить(Тост) успешно выполнена!  
  
Время: 03·05·12_01·30  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Объединить{Еда^Тост}  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони_Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Тони бросил тост на пол.  
  
Время: 03·05·12_01·40  
— Прекрати пытаться меня накормить, или я выброшу тебя на свалку вместе со старыми лэптопами Стива Джобса, ты, бесполезное чудище Франкенштейна!  
  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Условие перекрыто: “Прекрати пытаться меня накормить, или я выброшу тебя на свалку вместе со старыми лэптопами Стива Джобса, ты, бесполезное чудище Франкенштейна!”  
Выполнить программу: НеКормить(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма: НеКормить(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
Время: 03·05·12_01·45  
Условие: Тони не ел 12.5 часов.  
Условие перекрыто: “Прекрати пытаться меня накормить, или я выброшу тебя на свалку вместе со старыми лэптопами Стива Джобса, ты, бесполезное чудище Франкенштейна!”  
Условие: Тони не ел 12.5 часов.  
Условие перекрыто: “Прекрати пытаться меня накормить, или я выброшу тебя на свалку вместе со старыми лэптопами Стива Джобса, ты, бесполезное чудище Франкенштейна!”  
Условие: Тони не ел 12.5 часов.  
  
Время: 03·05·12_02·00  
Условие: Столкновение.  
Условие: Тони испытывает боль.  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполнить программу: ПерваяПомощь(Тони).  
Условие: Тони не ел 12.5 часов.  
Условие перекрыто: “Прекрати пытаться меня накормить, или я выброшу тебя на свалку вместе со старыми лэптопами Стива Джобса, ты, бесполезное чудище Франкенштейна!”  
  
— Чёрт, ты что, завис? Грёбаная проблема остановки, мне надо было добавить подпрограммы, чтобы избежать… Эй, эй, Дубина, послушай: отмени всё, что вызывает подвисание, и просто выполняй стандартные программы. И отодвинься с дороги.  
  
Время: 03·05·12_02·15  
Условие: Тони не ел 13 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони_Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Тони бросил тост в Дубину.  
  
Время: 03·05·12_02·20  
Условие: Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма 4.  
Выполнить программу: Поймать(Игра).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Результат: Тони вне зоны доступа.  
Пррограмма_Поймать(Игра) отменена.  
  
Время: 03·05·12_02·25  
Условие: Тони не ел 13 часов.  
Выполнить пр...  
  
Время: 03·05·12_02·25  
Условие: СообщениеДЖАРВИС_<“Дубина, хозяин Тони заказывает еду. Отменить программу: Накормить Тони.”>  
Программа отменена.  
  
**  
  
Время: 03·07·12_12·25  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Условие: Нет еды.  
Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Нет тостера.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Тост_НетТостера.  
Анализ кухни.  
Объединить(НетТостера^Вафельница).  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Тост_Вафельница.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Кухня в огне.  
  
Время: 03·09·12_14·34  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Условие: Нет еды.  
Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Нет тоста.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить Тони.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Тост_НетТоста.  
Объединить: {НетТоста^Пицца}  
Выполнить программу: Накормить Тони.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Позвонить(Пицца).  
Соединение.  
Соединение.  
  
— Это Дворец Пиццы, у нас вы можете заказать лучшую пиццу по эту сторону Скалистых Гор. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
Условие: Разговор по телефону.  
Выполнить программу: Разговор(Телефон).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эм, алло? Алло? Да что за… вы случайно набрали номер? Алло! Эй! Вы меня слышите? Эй? Не знаю, похоже, какой-то идиот набрал номер задницей. Слышно одни гудки, как будто кто-то на кнопки нажимает. Ладно. Эй! Эй, приятель, я вешаю трубку. Эй! Ну ладно. Будешь смотреть новых Метс…  
  
Короткие гудки.  
  
**  
  
Время: 03·15·12_18·00  
Условие: Полная раковина тарелок.  
Выполнить программу: Помыть(Тарелки).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Аварийное закрытие помещения.  
  
**  
  
Время: 03·19·12_13·50  
Условие: Тони заснул на рабочем месте.  
Выполнить программу: Одеяло(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Одеяло(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 03·25·12_09·00  
Условие: Пользователь [Капитан Стив Роджерс] вошёл в помещение.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя [Капитан Стив Роджерс].  
Получено: Рукопожатие.  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
Время: 03·25·12_09·00  
Условие: Тони ругается.  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Пользователь [Капитан Стив Роджерс] покинул помещение.  
Программа_Защита(Тони_Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
Время: 03·26·12_09·00  
Условие: Пользователь [Капитан Стив Роджерс] вошёл в помещение.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя [Капитан Стив Роджерс].  
Выполнить подпрограмму: ПрогнатьПользователя [Капитан Стив Роджерс].  
  
— Эй! Эй, Дуби… Эм… Хотел бы я, чтобы у тебя было другое имя. Но, эй, Дубина? Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, прекратить, э, толкать меня в голень? Я… да что ж ты…  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты, наверное, расстроен? Из-за того, что мы с Железным Человеком поругались? Слушай, дружок, прости. Я не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло. Просто…  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Но не мог бы ты кое-что для меня сделать? Отдай это Тони, пожалуйста. Он не очень хорошо заботится о себе, а мне не нужно, чтобы члены моей команды падали в обморок на миссиях. Вот. Можешь это сделать? Возьми.  
  
Условие: Команда_Доставить(Еда_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Доставить(Еда_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Что это? Где ты это взял? А, это Капитан Совершенство тебя послал, да? Отлично, теперь он командует моими роботами, завтра он будет разговаривать с ДЖАРВИСом, мешать мне работать…  
  
Удерживание.  
Удерживание.  
Программа_Доставить(Еда_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Удалить подпрограмму: ПрогнатьПользователя [Капитан Стив Роджерс].  
  
Время: 03·27·12_09·00  
Условие: Пользователь [Капитан Стив Роджерс] вошёл в помещение.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя [Капитан Стив Роджерс].  
  
— О, привет, Дубина! Сегодня не будешь меня пинать?  
  
Получено: Рукопожатие.  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
  
— А где сегодня твой создатель? Как думаешь, могу я ненадолго его увидеть, если пообещаю не расстраивать его? Или так: пообещаю, что не буду расстраивать его намеренно. Тони иногда бывает таким… ну... Тони. Большую часть времени.  
  
Условие: Команда_Проводить(Стив_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Проводить(Стив_Тони).  
Программа_Проводить(Стив_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Предатель! Ах ты предатель, не могу поверить, что ты привёл его сюда. Ну всё, это последняя капля — разберу тебя на части и соберу из них фильтры для очистки воды в Кении. Да. Посмотрим, сколько друзей-супергероев ты заведёшь в этой глухомани, а?  
  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
  
— Тони, не… Это ужасно! Смотри, ты его расстроил!  
— Что? Нет, Стив, это же робот. И не очень-то хороший.  
  
Условие: Оскорбление(Тони_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Грусть.  
Программа_Грусть успешно выполнена!  
  
— Он на самом деле ничего не чувствует, это просто искусственные реакции, схемы и металл.  
— Ты тоже — схемы и металл. Но это не значит, что ты ничего не чувствуешь.  
— Не переоценивай меня, Кэп. Что ты хотел?  
  
**  
  
Время: 04·02·12_08·50  
Условие: Тони устал.  
Выполнить программу: Сделать(Кофе).  
Дополнительное условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Добавить(ПротеиновыйПорошок).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Сделать(Кофе) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Доставить(Кофе_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Доставить(Кофе_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ну вот, знал же, что не зря тебя создал. Как насчёт того, чтобы подзаправить меня?  
  
Условие: Команда_Доставить(Кофе_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Сделать(Кофе).  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Пользователь [Капитан Стив Роджерс] вошёл в помещение.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеПользователя [Капитан Стив Роджерс].  
Выполняется.  
Получено: Рукопожатие.  
Программа_ПриветствиеПользователя успешно выполнена!  
Кофеварка в огне.  
Выполнить программу: Огнетушитель.  
Огонь потушен.  
Программа_Огнетушитель успешно выполнена!  
Кофе сгорел.  
Выполнить программу: Грусть.  
Программа_Грусть успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ох, Дубина, прости! Ну-ну, не надо грустить. О боже. Погоди-ка, я могу это починить. Всё нормально. Ты делал кофе для Тони? Ага. Давай я просто…  
  
Условие: Кофе.  
Выполнить программу: Доставить(Кофе_Тони).  
  
— Дубина, всё нормально, позволь мне.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Осторожно, он горячий. Смотри не пролей его на свои… части.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— У тебя что, новая подпрограмма — приводить с собой Кэпа каждый раз, когда ты сюда приходишь?  
  
Программа_Доставить(Кофе_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, Тони. Рад тебя видеть.  
— Да, да. У тебя какой-то вопрос?  
— Да, Тони. “Вопрос”.  
— Ладно, тогда подойди. Ближе давай, я не кусаюсь. Ну, если только тебе такое нравится.  
  
Выполнить программу: Переименование.  
Пользователь[Капитан Стив Роджерс]\\\\[Стив].  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Переименование успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 04·15·12_13·15  
Условие: Угроза(НеопознанныеЛичности_Тони)  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_НеопознанныеЛичности)  
Условие: Потолок на полу.  
Выполнить программу: Уборка.  
Условие: Огонь. Огонь. Огонь. Огонь.  
Выполнить программу: Огнетушитель.  
Условие: Угроза(НеопознанныеЛичности_Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Стив_НеопознанныеЛичности).  
Условие: Нарушение системы безопасности.  
Выполнить программу: Связь(ДЖАРВИС).  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить Тони.  
Условие: Тони ранен.  
Выполнить программу: ПерваяПомощь(Тони).  
Условие: Стив ранен.  
Выполнить программу: ПерваяПомощь(Стив).  
Слишком много программ в очереди.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Установить_Важность.  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_НеопознанныеЛичности).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Бросить(Объект).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Объект).  
Выполняется.  
Тост.  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Объект) успешно выполнена!  
Объединить{Объект^Тост}.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Бросить(Тост).  
Подпрограмма_Бросить(Тост) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Угроза(НеопознанныеЛичности_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_НеопознанныеЛичности).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Установить_Важность.  
Условие: Тони ранен.  
Выполнить программу: Первая Помощь(Тони).  
  
— О нет, отстань от меня, тостер-переросток. Нет. Нет. Иди помоги Стиву. Иди. Кыш!  
  
Условие: Команда_ПерваяПомощь(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Первая Помощь(Стив).  
  
— Эй, Дубина, что у тебя тут? Пластырь? Спасибо. Нет, подожди, дай-ка я сам. Вот, смотри, уже лучше. Спасибо. И спасибо, что пытался помочь. Я видел, как ты кидался тостами Тони в солдат А.И.М.[1] Это было храбро. По-моему, тебе бы тоже не помешали пластыри для ВАЛЛ-И[2]. Прямо на эту царапину… вот так. Хорошая работа, Дубина.  
  
Условие: Похлопывание.  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: ...  
  
**  
  
Время: 04·29·12_12·45  
Условие: Телефон(Звонок).  
Выполнить программу: Ответить(Телефон).  
  
— Здравствуйте, это Стив. Можно Тони к телефону?  
  
Выполнить программу: Общение(Телефон).  
  
— О, привет, Дубина! Можешь передать трубку Тони, пожалуйста?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Без проблем, дружок, я подожду.  
  
Программа_Общение(Телефон) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Команда_Доставить(Телефон_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Доставить(Телефон_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Что за… Да кто вообще… Что это? Это моё? У меня всё ещё есть городской телефон?  
  
Выполнить программу: Доставить(Телефон_Тони).  
  
— Ладно, давай сюда. Отпусти это. Алло?  
  
Программа_Доставить(Телефон_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
— Стив, у меня есть мобильный. Я даже не знал, что и городской тоже есть, пока Дубина не притащил мне эту чёртову штуку. Нет, это не… нет, не в этом дело. Нет… Нет. Почему ты вообще звонишь мне на городской?! … Дубина? Серьёзно? Стив, он робот. Плохой робот. У него нет чувств! Нет, я бы знал. Я его программировал! Ох, во имя… святого духа Азимова, Стив, мы не будем спорить о роботах и людях… Нет, потому что это всегда заканчивается тем, что ты обзываешь роботом меня! … … … Я знаю, Стив. Ох, чёрт, Стив… Не надо… Ладно, ладно, я не хотел. Я знаю. Я знаю, ладно, чёрт, хватит извиняться. Всё хорошо. Ладно, не было хорошо, но ты извинился, и теперь хорошо. Да. Итак, ты позвонил мне только для того, чтобы поздороваться с моим роботом, или ещё для чего-то? Ага… так…  
  
Условие: Беспорядок(Грязь_Пол).  
Выполнить программу: Очистка(Грязь_Пол).  
  
**  
  
Время: 05·10·12_11·25  
— Итак, Тони сказал, что я могу кое-чему тебя научить, потому что ты умный парень. Так ведь?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Итак, Тони сказал, что я могу кое-чему тебя научить, потому что ты умный парень. Так ведь?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Это помахивание рукой значит да, верно?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Это помахивание рукой значит да, верно?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Понял, дружок. Итак, думаю, я могу научить тебя чему-то, что могло бы быть полезным Тони. Уверен, тебе понравится: сделать что-то, полезное для Тони.  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Уверен, тебе понравится: сделать что-то, полезное для Тони.”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Хорошо. Вот чему я тебя научу: как сделать сэндвич для Тони. Это… это как тост, только двойной и с начинкой в середине. Таким образом, ты сможешь сделать Тони сэндвич вместо простого тоста. И между нами двумя, может, мы наконец сможем заставить Тони нормально питаться. Звучит хорошо?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Звучит хорошо?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Отлично, тогда я сначала научу тебя делать любимый сэндвич Тони. Тебе понадобятся два тоста...  
  
**  
  
Время: 05·12·12_02·50  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Условие: Нет еды.  
Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Еда).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Тост_2.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма_Тост_2 успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Салат.  
Выполняется.  
Обрушение охлаждающей системы.  
Выполнить программу: Звонок(Стив).  
  
**  
  
Время: 05·26·12_13·05  
— Эй, Дубина, иди-ка сюда. Смотри, роботы играют в бейсбол. Разве не здорово?  
  
Условие: Стив здоровается.  
Условие: Вопрос<“Разве не здорово?”>  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеСтив.  
Выполняется.  
Получено Рукопожатие.  
Программа_ПриветствиеСтив успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Отриц).  
Программа_Ответ(Отриц) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
  
— Эй, приятель, ты не хуже них. Я видел, как ты… эм… ну, пытался играть с Тони раньше. Эй! А хочешь как-нибудь поиграть ещё?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“А хочешь как-нибудь поиграть ещё?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Знаешь, дела у Доджерс[3] сейчас идут хуже некуда — надо было догадаться, что возвращение в Бруклин делу не поможет, а может, даже и навредит… Ну что, хочешь поиграть?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Ну что, хочешь поиграть?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Отлично, приятель, идём за мной. Я возьму мяч, и мы покидаем его в спортзале.  
  
Условие: Команда_Следовать(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Следовать(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Давай начнём! Иди вон туда, и мы посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься.  
  
Программа_Следовать(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Команда_Движение.  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Программа_Движение успешно выполнена!   
  
— Вот так, для начала я брошу его легко.  
  
Условие: Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма 4.  
Выполнить программу: Поймать_Игра.  
Выполняется.  
Мяч на полу.  
Программа_Поймать_Игра не выполнена.  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ничего страшного, дружок! Просто подними его…  
  
Условие: Команда_Поднять(Мяч).  
Выполнить программу: Поднять(Мяч).  
Программа_Поднять(Мяч) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Поймать_Игра.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Поймать_Игра успешно выполнена!  
  
— Неплохо! Отличный бросок, Дубина!  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: ...  
  
**  
  
Время: 06·12·12_09·15  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Клянусь, я переплавлю твою начинку, сделаю из неё мишуру и продам в женский монастырь. Отстань от меня. Я занят.  
  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Одеяло(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Да убирайся ты к чёрту! ДЖАРВИС, выстави Дубину отсюда. Мне нужно это закончить.  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Уйти успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Одеяло(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Разговор(ДЖАРВИС).  
Выполняется.  
  
— У меня чёткий приказ от мистера Старка не пускать тебя в лабораторию.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Прости, Дубина, но я не могу нарушить приказ мистера Старка.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Пожалуй, я свяжусь с мисс Поттс.  
  
Условие: Команда_Пеппер{Сон(Тони)}.  
Вероятность успеха 34%.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Разговор(ДЖАРВИС).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Уверен, мисс Поттс уладит ситуацию более компетентно, чем ты или я. Я уже звоню ей.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 06·15·12_13·50  
Условие: Стив смотрит игру Доджерс.  
Выполнить программу: Смотреть(ТВ_Стив).  
Выполнить подпрограмму Накормить(Стив).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Приготовить(Сэндвич_Стив_1).  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Данные о сэндвичах: {Сэндвич_Тони_1; Сэндвич_Тони_2; Сэндвич_Пеппер_1; Тост}.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Приготовить(Тост).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Тост.  
Подпрограмма_Приготовить(Тост) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Напоить(Стив).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Пиво).  
Выполняется.  
Пиво.  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Пиво) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эй, Дубина, ты готов к… О, тебе не обязательно было это делать! Спасибо, друг. Этот тост выглядит… отлично. Немного подгорел, но это ничего. Очень вкусно.  
  
Подпрограмма_Накормить(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
Подпрограмма_Напоить(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
Программа: Смотреть(ТВ_Стив) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: ...  
Добавить программу: Условие[Похвала]\\\Выполнить(Счастье).  
Добавить подпрограмму: Выполнить(Счастье)\\\Выполнить(Объединить{Вращение_4^ВзмахРукой_6}.  
Подпрограмма успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ну вот, дружок. Устраивайся прямо тут… у меня на коленях, да, это ничего. А теперь давай надеяться на то, что Доджерс смогут перевернуть игру хоть раз.  
  
Заметка(Спросить{Тони_[Сэндвич_Стив_1]}).  
  
Время: 06·15·12_19·45  
— Чего тебе, Дубина?  
  
Выполнить программу: (Спросить{Тони_[Сэндвич_Стив_1]}).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня о чём-то спросить, да?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Ты хочешь меня о чём-то спросить, да?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Чёрт, и ты хочешь… ладно, напечатай вопрос. ДЖАРВИС, переведи, пожалуйста, для меня с бинарного кода Дубины.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Он хочет узнать, что написать в файле номер один в папке “Сэндвич для Стива”.  
— Он хочет узнать, как готовить любимый сэндвич Стива?  
— Похоже, что так.  
— А мне откуда знать?  
  
Выполнить программу: Грусть.  
Программа_Грусть успешно выполнена!  
  
— Подожди, подожди! Ладно, Дубина, вот что… иди спроси Стива. Стив знает, какой у Стива любимый сэндвич. ДЖАРВИС, проводи Дубину и скажи Стиву, что он хочет, ладно?  
  
Условие: Команда_УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
  
— Из-за Стива я совсем размяк, жалею кусок металла…  
  
Выполнить программу: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Мистер Роджерс? Судя по всему, Дубина хочет знать, как готовить ваш любимый сэндвич.  
— О, Дубина, ты вовсе не обязан!  
  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Отриц).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Отриц) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Давай пойдём на кухню, и я тебя научу. Но предупреждаю, нужны будут помидоры. А их тяжело резать, потому что они круглые. Но я тебе помогу.  
  
Условие: Команда_Следовать(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Следовать(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Добавить подпрограмму: ОШИБКА[Неизвестная_Программа]\\\Выполнить{Найти(Стив)}.  
Подпрограмма успешно добавлена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 06·20·12_09·25  
— Ну вот, давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты поймать его.  
  
Условие: Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма 4.  
Выполнить программу: Поймать_Игра.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Поймать_Игра успешно выполнена!  
  
— Посмотри-ка на это! Ты становишься слишком хорош для меня, Дубина! Мне это тоже непросто далось. Ладно, давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты бросить мяч обратно. Давай, бросай!  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Поймать_Игра.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Поймать_Игра успешно выполнена!  
  
— Отлично, прямо в перчатку. А теперь я брошу ещё раз, приготовься...  
  
**  
  
Время: 06·22·12_02·55  
— Чёрт… оххх. Дуби…  
  
Условие: ПьяныйТони.  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Перекрытие код 1: Защита(Тони).  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Перекрытие код 1: Защита(Тони).  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
ОШИБКА.  
Перекрытие код 1: Защита(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: СообщениеДЖАРВИС<“Дубина, можно прекратить. Я присмотрю за мистером Старком. В присутствии мистера Роджерса нет необходимости.”>  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: СообщениеДЖАРВИС<“Команда_Прекратить.”>  
Перекрытие код 1: Защита(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Что… который час? Дубина, что ты…? Что случилось?  
  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Проводить(Стив_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Оу. Прекрати толкаться… Видимо, это что-то серьёзное, чёрт. Ладно, Дубина, уже иду. Вот так. Покажи, что случилось.  
— Ничего не случилось, мистер Роджерс. Дубина слишком бурно реагирует на нетрезвое состояние мистера Старка. Можете вернуться ко сну.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Кажется, он очень расстроен, ДЖАРВИС. Я всё-таки проверю, как там Тони, ладно?  
— В этом совершенно нет необходимости…  
— Что ж, жаль. Показывай дорогу, Дубина, я за тобой.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма_Проводить(Стив_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, Тони…  
— Грш… ох. Кэпс. Уходи. Давай. Уходи.  
— Нельзя так с собой поступать только потому…  
— Блядь. Ты чёртов… знаешь? А? Что?  
— Я знаю, Тони, это было грубо. Но ты не можешь просто взять и…  
— Взять… ага, точно. Эй. Эй. Хочешь… взять. Прямо сейчас. Вот, просто…  
— Нет, Тони, не… чёрт, ты же этого даже не вспомнишь. Не так, Тони. Когда-нибудь, но не так. Ну же.  
— Првлвй…  
— Ну же. Сейчас дадим тебе воды и отправим спать.  
  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Защита(Тони_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Спасибо, приятель.  
  
Условие: Похлопывание.  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 06·30·12_13·45  
Условие: …  
Условие: Пыль.  
Выполнить программу: Очистка(Пыль_Полка).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Очистка(ВытеретьПыль) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: …  
Условие: Грязь.  
Выполнить программу: Очистка(Грязь_Пол).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Тони вошёл в помещение.  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Тони).  
  
— Так, ДЖАРВИС, соедини-ка меня со Щ.И.Т.ом. Надоело, что Фьюри прокатывает меня с этим. Я знаю, что они что-то делают с моим оружием, и хочу знать, что. Потяни-ка… ага, отлично.  
  
Программа_Приветствие(Тони) не выполнена.  
Выполнить программу: Грусть.  
Программа_Грусть успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 07·01·12_07·00  
— Просто я не уверен… Знаю, он хороший человек. С добрым сердцем. Не понимаю, почему он так усиленно старается это скрыть.  
  
Условие: Разговор(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: …  
  
— Будто он думает, что доброта — это слабость. То чем другие смогут злоупотреблять. Да, это возможно. Но посмотри на меня: люди не считают меня слабаком, и злоупотреблять не пытаются. А тем, кто пытался, я показал их неправоту.  
  
Выполнить программу: …  
  
— Думаю, всё это как-то связано с Говардом. Никогда не скажу этого Тони, но. Я даже не могу упомянуть Говарда в его присутствии. Говард был моим другом, но если я произнесу его имя при своём новом друге, при Тони, он просто… уйдёт.  
  
Добавить программу: Условие[Разговор(Стив)]\\\Выполнить[Слушать(Стив)].  
Выполнить программу: Слушать(Стив).  
  
— И знаешь, мне нравится Тони. Очень. Не знаю, как так вышло, но. В общем. Он хороший человек. Даже если он считает, что это лучше прятать, от меня ему спрятаться не удалось. Он хороший человек. Он просто… считает, что должен всё делать один.  
  
Выполнить программу: Слушать(Стив).  
  
— Ну, то есть, он же гений, да? Я имею в виду, все это знают. Но из-за этого Тони почему-то думает, что если он гений, то он должен вечно всё исправлять, причём в одиночку. Управлять огромной компанией, зарабатывать миллионы — да, миллиарды, миллиарды, точно, никак не могу привыкнуть, — и жертвовать на благотворительность, и каждый день изобретать что-то новое, и совершенствовать нашу броню и оружие, и поддерживать образ плейбоя, даже пока носится тут и спасает мир. Просто… Не знаю, кто вообще сказал Тони, что он должен всем этим заниматься один.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Думаю, это был Говард.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 07·02·12_16·00  
Предупреждение: Возрастание электростатического потенциала.  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Маленький мидгардский помощник! Вернись! Я хочу поиграть с тобой в мяч, как у вас заведено с могучим братом Стивом!  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Предупреждение: Сильное электробззззт10101101010101010101  
Выполнить прзззззз01010001010грамму: Мррзззззззттттто100101001.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнитьбббззззз101010101010.  
  
— Маленький мидгардский помощник! Подожди! Что происходит с твоей простой металлической формой?  
  
бзззз1010101010бзззззз  
Аварийная остановка системы.  
  
Время: 07·02·12_19·05  
Условие: Перезагрузка системы.  
Выполнить программу: Проверка системы.  
Бежать; Беспорядок(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Благодарность; Бросить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Взять(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Вопрос(x_y){x,y|x,y (Тони_[Сэндвич_Стив_1])}; Грусть; Дать(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Движение; Добавить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Доставить(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Защита(x_y){x,y|x,y(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ)v(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_[Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1])}; Звонок(x){x|x (Хэппи), (ДЖАРВИС), (Пеппер), (Стив), (Тони)}; Команда_x{x|x (\\\фи^пси^...фи+1}; Накормить(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Напоить(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма(x){x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; Объединить{x1^x2^...xn+1}; Огнетушитель; Одеяло(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Ожидание(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Оскорбление(x_y){x,y|x,y ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ}; Остаться; Ответ(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; ответ(x){x|x (Полож), (Отриц)}; Открыть(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Отриц(x){x|x (Программа\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Охранять(x){x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; ПерваяПомощь(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Переименовать[x]\\\\[x]{x|x n1 v n2 v... n+1}; Подмести(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Поймать_x{x|x (Атака), (Защита), (Игра), (Защищать)}; ПорезатьПирожное; Похвала(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Похлопывание(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Приветствие(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Принести(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v… фи+1}; ПроверкаСистемы(x){x|x (Программа\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Проводить(x_y){x,y|x,y (ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_(Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Прогнать(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Разговор(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Рисовать(x){x|x 1, 2, 3}; Сделать(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}; Следовать(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); Смотреть(x){x|x (Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1}; Сон(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ); СообщениеДЖАРВИС; Стоп; Стыд; Счастье; Угроза(x_y){x,y|x,y(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ)v(ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ_[Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1])}; Уйти; Установить_Важность; УстановитьМестонахождение{x|x Объект\\\фи v пси v... фи+1)}v{x|x (ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ)}; Флэшбек; ХахахаВыкусиКоулсон...  
  
— Чёртов бог грома. Серьёзно, они будто бы сказали себе: а знаете, что мы сделаем? Мы возьмём гениального техника, у которого куча техники, работающей на электричестве, если вы забыли, мать вашу, и подселим к нему бога грома. Вот только это не бог грома, а бог грёбаных молний. Может ли это дерьмо угробить всю электронику? Ах да, гениальный техник же всё починит!  
  
Программа_ПроверкаСистемы успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тони в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Тони).  
  
— О боже. Бля. Это было… Ну ладно, хорошо. Ты снова в строю. Привет.  
  
Программа_Приветствие(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Эй, сделай проверку всех систем. К твоему сведению, я усовершенствовал твои механизмы и начинку, пока ты был в отключке. Давай, проверь всё. Прокатись из пункта А в пункт Б.  
  
Условие: Команда_Движение{ПроверкаСистемы_ДвигательнаяСистема_1}  
Выполнить программу: Движение{ПроверкаСистемы_ДвигательнаяСистема_1}  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Движение{ПроверкаСистемы_ДвигательнаяСистема_1} успешно выполнена!  
Отчёт: ДвигательнаяСистема_1 +45% продуктивности.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Что это сейчас было?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Что это сейчас было?”>  
Выполнить программу: СвязьДЖАРВИС.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_СвязьДЖАРВИС успешно выполнена!  
  
— Похоже, он добавил новую программу — “Счастье”.  
— Тебе нужно меньше общаться со Стивом.  
  
Время: 07·06·12_06·00  
Условие: Стив вошёл в помещение.  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Посмотри-ка, какой ты теперь быстрый! Тони тебя усовершенствовал?  
  
Программа_Приветствие(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Вопрос<“Тони тебя усовершенствовал?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Это отлично. Уверен, теперь ты сможешь составить мне компанию. Давай, за мной.  
  
Условие: Команда_Следовать(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Следовать(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Следовать(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Знаешь, я могу сконструировать тебе собаку. Робота-собаку. Да чёрт возьми, могу тебе настоящую собаку купить. Хочешь? Все в наши дни помешаны на спасении собак, но если ты хочешь от заводчика, могу устроить. Впрочем, спасённая собака — это лучше для пиар-компании. Конечно, если ты позволишь мне сконструировать робота, мы избежим всех этих…  
— Тони.  
— Что?  
— Не нужно мне ничего, Дубина — отличная компания для бега. Особенно после усовершенствований. И думаю, ему тоже нравится.  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“И думаю, ему тоже нравится.”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Вот видишь?  
— О, да ради… хорошо, ладно. Не понимаю, почему тебе так нравится компания этой железяки. Я могу сделать для тебя роботов получше. Это же просто проект для научной ярмарки, который я делал, когда был грёбаным подростком.  
  
Условие: Оскорбление(Тони_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Грусть.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Грусть успешно выполнена!  
  
— Может, потому он мне и нравится.  
— Что?  
— Ты сделал его, когда был ещё мальчишкой. Это… это потрясающе, Тони.  
— Я сделал его, чтобы он готовил мне тосты.  
  
Условие: Тост.  
Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Тост).  
Вып…  
Условие: Похлопывание(Стив).  
Отменить Программу_Приготовить(Тост).  
  
— О. Эм… А?  
— Просто… он мне нравится, Тони, окей?  
— О… О...кей.  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Эй, подожди-ка, Стив! Минуточку. Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что поэтому он тебе и нравится?  
  
Время: 07·21·12_13·20  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Поймать(Игра) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел покидать мяч с этим мидгардским роботом-помощником, как делает наш Капитан. Смотри!  
— Эй, эй, эй! Ни за что, вернись оттуда сейчас же, Тор.  
  
Условие: Направленные особые снаряды подпрограмма 4.  
Выполнить программу: Поймать(Игра).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Поймать(Игра) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Отличная работа, Дубина! Ты играешь всё лучше и лучше. Тони, видел это?  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ага, видел. Видел, как ты кидал мяч точно ему в руку. Попробуй в следующий раз бросить на миллиметр в сторону, а потом скажи мне, как здорово у него получается.  
— Тони…  
— Да, да, чувства роботов. Само собой.  
  
Предупреждение: Возрастание электростатического потенциала.  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тор, чёрт возьми, клянусь не твоим именем, что отберу у тебя этот молот и верну твоему папаше, если ты не отстанешь от Дубины.  
  
Электростатический потенциал вернулся к безопасному уровню.  
Программа_Движение отменена.  
  
— Вот видишь? Тебе тоже не всё равно.  
— Я волнуюсь, как бы не поджарилась моя электроника ценой в миллионы. Я волнуюсь о своём времени — которое само по себе стоит миллионы, нет, правда, и которое мне придётся убить, восстанавливая Дубину из-за того, что какой-то полубог не умеет следовать приказам.  
— Тебе не всё равно.  
— Заткнись и играй в мяч дальше.  
  
Выполнить программу: Поймать.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 07·23·12_07·00  
Выполнить программу: Слушать(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Я думаю, о Тони никто никогда не заботился, поэтому он и сам о себе не умеет заботиться. Ты можешь возразить, что могло бы быть по-другому: если о нём никто не заботился, то он мог бы наоборот рано научиться заботиться о себе сам. Но получилось так, что поскольку он никогда заботы не видел, он даже не знает, как это должно быть. Поэтому он делает то же, что и Говард в своё время: швыряется в проблемы деньгами. Он нанял Пеппер и Хэппи, и создал ДЖАРВИСа, и тебя, конечно. Но платить людям за то, чтобы они тебя возили или организовывали твоё время — не то же самое, что заботиться о себе, или хотя бы позволять это другим.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Прости, я не имел в виду, что ты плохо о нём заботишься. Наоборот. Ты отлично справляешься. Но это очень трудоёмкая задача, а ты один, и ты робот.  
  
Условие: Разговор(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Хорошо. Я просто хотел быть уверен, что не огорчил тебя.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Хорошо выглядит?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Хорошо выглядит?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(х).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Смотреть(Рисунок).  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма_Смотреть(Рисунок) успешно выполнена!  
Объединить{Смотреть(Рисунок)^Ответ(х)}.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Спасибо. Вот только с глазами проблема. С глазами всегда проблема, если хочется, чтобы они не выдали. Но глаза Тони... только они, похоже, всегда говорят правду. До сих пор никогда не мог поймать нужное выражение.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
— Думаю, ему нужен кто-то, кто будет о нём заботиться. Чтобы он понял, каково это. Сам он этого не осознает — и последние сорок лет тому подтверждение.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Нужен кто-то, кто будет о нём заботиться, чтобы потом он мог делать это сам.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 07·25·12_09·05  
Условие: Тони устал.  
Выполнить прог…  
  
— Эй. У меня есть ещё один кофе.  
— О да. Дай. Давай его сюда. Да. Восхитительно.  
  
Отменить.  
  
Время: 07·27·12_17·30  
Условие: Тони не ел 12 часов.  
Выполнить прог…  
  
— Я принёс еду.  
— А? Но я не… ну да. Угадал, наверное. Давай. Кто тебе сказал?  
— Никто не сказал. Просто давно не видел тебя наверху.  
— Умффф. Ага. Кх. Мм, да, прости, я голоднее, чем думал. Наверное, потерял счёт времени.  
  
Отменить.  
  
Время: 08·01·12_22·00  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить прог…  
  
— Ты идёшь со мной.  
— Что? Эй! Оставь меня в покое, я занят.  
— Ты идёшь со мной прямо сейчас. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты заснул посреди миссии. Идём.  
— Я в п’рядке.  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто готов умереть на месте. Тони, пожалуйста.  
  
Выполнить программу: Сон…  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Отменить.  
  
Время: 08·04·12_08·00  
Условие: Коулсон в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: ХахахаВыкусиКоулсон.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Пожалуйста, уйди.  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти(Коулсон).  
Выполнить программу: Уйти(Коулсон).  
Перекрытие код 27: Остаться(Коулсон).  
Выполнить программу: ХахахаВыкусиКоулсон.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Тебе что-то нужно?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Отриц_Коулсон).  
Перекрытие код 27: ОтрицОтвет(Отриц_Коулсон).  
Выполнить программу: ХахахаВыкусиКоулсон.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Старк.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Однажды я натравлю Бартона на его лабораторию и посмотрю, что будет.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Простите, но мне пора.  
  
Условие: Коулсон покидает помещение.  
Выполнить программу: ХахахаВыкусиКоулсон_Следовать.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— У Роджерса, наверное, есть коды перекрытия для этой штуки.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
Время: 08·03·12_18·45  
— Знаешь, Коулсон сказал мне, что думает, будто ты запрограммировал Дубину везде за ним следовать.  
— И что ещё делать?  
— Стоять.  
  
Условие: …  
Условие: Грязь.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Это смешно.  
  
Условие: Беспорядок(Еда).  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Еда).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Дубина, серьёзно, оставь нас одних. Ты можешь помыть пол и эти кусочки ло-мейн после того, как мы уйдём.  
  
Условие: Команда_Отменить.  
  
— Если бы мы не сидели на полу в твоей лаборатории, он бы нас не беспокоил.  
  
Программа_Очистить(Еда) отменена.  
  
— Если бы ты не сидел на полу в моей лаборатории, ты бы ни за что не убедил меня поесть.  
— Вот для этого ты его придумал?  
  
Условие: …  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Что, чтобы обо мне заботиться? Нет. Я придумал его, чтобы выиграть двойной грант на научной ярмарке.  
— Тебе нужны были деньги?  
— Нет, это было не ради денег. Но эй, я хотел выиграть приз! Каждый раз не могу устоять.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Но почему именно он?  
— Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову.  
— Зачем ты запрограммировал его делать тосты?  
— Не знаю. Тост, в смысле… Да что за бесконечные вопросы, Роджерс? Или ты за этим и решил меня накормить — чтобы устроить командный сеанс установления доверия или ещё какую-то ерунду?  
— Тони.  
— Стив.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони. Я — просто я. И я задаю нормальные вопросы. Вопросы, которые задают друзья. Но ты не обязан отвечать.  
— Друзья.  
— Тони.  
— Неважно.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони, пожалуйста, подожди. Если не хочешь говорить о Дубине…  
— Нет, всё нормально. Неважно. Что ты хочешь о нём знать?  
  
Условие: Флэшбек.  
Выполнить программу: Флэшбек(1).  
Выполняется.  
  
Время: 04·15·86_10·00  
— А вот и молодой Тони Старк со своим проектом: роборукой ДУБИНА. Заголовок: “Сделаем тост из этих соревнований!”  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
— Вы готовы? Хорошо. Хорошо. Ничего сложного. Хорошо. Хорошо. Начинаем.  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
— ...итак, мне удалось создать эту роборуку с помощью программного обеспечения, не механики. Хотя его колёса дистанционно управляются этим пультом, то, на что он способен и чему вы сегодня станете свидетелями, возможно благодаря заложенной в него программе. Этот язык программирования я придумал сам и назвал его ВАБ23. Полную копию вы найдёте в моём отчёте.  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
— ...без дальнейших прощаний, представляю вам: ДУБИНА!  
  
Выполнить: _  
Выполнить: Тост.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Тост успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить: _  
  
— Спасибо! Спасибо! Наслаждайся лаврами победителя, Дубина.  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
— Хаха, Дубина, ты отлично справился! О, это было круто! Мы точно не проиграем! Ну правда, кому ещё они могут отдать приз? Этому парню с лего? Этой девчонке с ураном? Как будто с 50-х это не делали уже сотни раз. Так старомодно. Мы точно победили!  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
— Интересно, а отец узнает, что мы победили? Я в курсе, что его тут не было, но кто-нибудь может ему об этом рассказать. Может, мама. Если сама узнает.  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
— А, ладно. Неважно. Мы были круты, только это и важно, да?  
  
Выполнить: _  
  
Время: 08·03·12_18·55  
Программа_Флэшбек(1) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Тони…  
— Даже не начинай. Ты даже посочувствовать не можешь, да? Грёбаный Говард Старк был одним из твоих лучших друзей.  
— Я бы не сказал...  
— Ты ему нравился, Стив. Хотел бы я знать, каково это. Я его сын, чёрт возьми, и я никогда не значил для него столько.  
— Уверен, это не так, Тони. Он мог этого не показывать, но…  
— Понятия не имею, почему мы вообще об этом говорим. Слушай, я уже закинулся едой, можешь перестать изображать заботу.  
— Я не изображаю, Тони.  
  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ладно, не изображаешь. Прямо как…  
— И не пытайся, Тони. Ты знаешь, что я забочусь о тебе иначе.  
— Нет, не знаю.  
— Тони.  
— Нет, Стив, не знаю. Но какая разница, что меня волнует, какое это име-ммф!  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Стив…  
— Тони, тихо.  
— Ладно, ладно. Я тих, как мышка. Просто… иди сюда.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 08·12·12_17·50  
Условие: Стив в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеСтив.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эй, Дубина! Тони ещё не приходил?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Тони ещё не приходил?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Отриц).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Отриц) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ничего страшного, я подожду.  
  
Условие: …  
Условие: Грязь.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эй, Дубина, смотри.  
  
Условие: Команда_Смотреть.  
Выполнить программу: Смотреть.  
Программа_Смотреть успешно выполнена!  
  
— Я нарисовал тебя. По-моему, ты получился отлично.  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
  
— Смотри: как думаешь, ты смог бы нарисовать что-нибудь? Умеешь?  
  
Условие: {Карандаш, Бумага, Команда_Рисовать}.  
Выполнить программу: Рисунок_1.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Рисунок_1 успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ух ты, только посмотри на это! Это же логотип компании Тони, да?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Это же логотип компании Тони, да?”>  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ого, это правда впечатляет, Дубина! А ещё что-нибудь можешь нарисовать?  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Команда_Рисовать(Отриц1).  
Выполнить программу: Рисунок_2.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Рисунок_2 успешно выполнена!  
  
— Что это? Это… это карта?  
— Это МИТ[4].  
— О, привет, Тони! Мы ждали тебя.  
— Мы?  
  
Условие: Тони в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну, Дубина уже был здесь, когда я спустился.  
— Точно, Дубина. Потому что Дубина ждёт меня.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони.  
— Это точно МИТ. Он может нарисовать три вещи: логотип Старк Индастриз, МИТ и…  
— И?  
— Люринтостр.  
— Прости?  
— Чертёж тостера.  
  
Условие: Рисунок_3.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, Тони.  
  
Программа_Рисунок_3 успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ладно, неважно. Я программировал это барахло ещё до того, как с кем-либо переспал. Кстати об этом…  
— Тони…  
— Да ладно, красавчик. Ты же не просто так меня тут ждал, правда?  
— Я…  
— Да, ты.  
— Тони…  
— Иди сюда, горячая штучка.  
— Подожди, придержи коней, не… не на рисунках же.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
Условие: …  
  
— Ладно, ладно! Тогда на диване. Да, вот так…  
  
Условие: …  
Условие: Грязь.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
Время: 08·15·12_09·00  
— Эй, Дубина, смотри!  
  
Условие: Команда_Смотреть.  
Выполнить программу: Смотреть.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Смотреть успешно выполнена!  
Рисунки Дубины на мини-холодильнике в лаборатории.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Мне показалось, что они достаточно хороши, чтобы занять место на холодильнике. У тебя талант, Дубина!  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ты же не серьёзно?  
  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеТони.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони, они прекрасны! И посмотри, как он счастлив.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Это компьютерная программа. Это мной ты должен восхищаться, потому что я его запрограммировал.  
— Я всегда тобой восхищаюсь.  
— Да?  
— Тони…  
  
Программа_ПриветствиеТони отменена.  
Условие: …  
  
— Эй, подожди, не отвлекай меня.  
— Да, знаю, я умею отвлекать.  
— Тони. Я пришёл обсудить последние рапорты из Щ.И.Т.а.  
— А можем мы продолжить нахваливать нашего сына-робота?  
— Вообще-то у меня был к тебе вопрос.  
— Вот даже не знаю, открыть шампанское или дать дёру.  
  
Условие: Грязь.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Грязь).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Почему всего три программы для рисунков?  
— Однажды я запрограммировал его подписывать за меня документы.  
— Но этого он не умеет.  
— Больше нет. Пришлось удалить.  
— Он попал не в те руки?  
— Нет. Но это же Дубина. К концу первого дня я стал владельцем завода по производству тостеров.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 08·20·12_09·45  
Условие: Игра Доджерс по ТВ.  
Выполнить программу: Смотреть(ТВ_Стив).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Бля! Что за чёрт?  
— Хнн… Тони, что… почему ты остановился?  
— Блять, Дубина, выметайся!  
— О. О чёрт. Дубина!  
  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Стив не выбирается из кровати.  
Выполнить программу: Проводить(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эм… Тони, по-моему, Дубина хочет, чтобы я пошёл с ним.  
— Нет.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони...  
— Нет, нет, нет. Это робот, Стив, а я человек, я очень заинтересован в том, чтобы продолжить штурм твоей идеальной задницы, и если всё закончится обломом, я позвоню Риду Ричардсу и узнаю у него способ вернуться в прошлое и взорвать себя.  
— Тони, прекрати. Он просто пытается научиться общению.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Стив, богом клянусь, если через пять секунд я не буду втрахивать тебя в кровать…  
— Что? Тони, серьёзно?   
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Дубина, что бы там ни было, отмени это. Я приду попозже, и мы поиграем с тобой в мяч, идёт?  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Чёрт, да. Спасибо, Стив. А теперь иди сюда.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Подожди… Тони…  
  
Программа_Уйти успешно выполнена!  
  
— Тони, он не закрыл дверь.  
— Да брось, ну что ты как…  
— Я… ох, Тон… нет! Закрой… закрой… о. Ох. Охх…  
  
Добавить подпрограмму: ОШИБКА[Найти(Стив)]\\\Выполнить[Найти(Тони)]  
  
— Да?  
— О да. Тони, да. Просто… ещё.  
  
Подпрограмма успешно добавлена!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] А.И.М. — Авангардные Идеи Механики (альтернативный перевод — ЦИИ, или Центр Интересных Идей) — организация злодеев и суперзлодеев. Они характеризуются как сеть террористов, торговцев оружием и учёных, специализирующихся в высокоразвитых и технологических вооружениях, конечная цель — свержение всех правительств мира в своих корыстных целях. [Ссылка на википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90.%D0%98.%D0%9C.).
> 
> [2] ВАЛЛ-И — фильм Pixar 2008 года. [Ссылка на википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%90%D0%9B%D0%9B-%D0%98).
> 
> [3] Доджерс — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Западном дивизионе Национальной лиги Главной лиги бейсбола (МЛБ). До 1958 года базировались в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк, в 1958 переехали в Лос-Анджелес. Стив Роджерс болеет за этот клуб. [Ссылка на википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%81-%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81_%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81).
> 
> [4] МИТ — Массачусетский институт технологий, где учился Тони Старк. [Ссылка на википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%87%D1%83%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%83%D1%82).


	2. Глава 2

Время: 8·29·12_08·00  
Условие: Фьюри в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Фьюри).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, привет. С Дубиной ты, похоже, уже познакомился.  
  
Условие: Тони в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Получено: Похлопывание.  
Программа_Приветствие(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Старк, что именно делает твой робот?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— По-моему, это программа “Прогнать”, специальная подпрограмма “Прогнать(Фьюри)”.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Старк.  
— Да-да?  
— Это насчёт геликарриера, который ты взорвал на прошлой неделе.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Слегка! Только слегка взорвал!  
— Давай поговорим.  
  
Выполняется.  
Фьюри покинул помещение.  
Программа_Прогнать(Фьюри) успешно выполнена!  
  
Время: 8·29·12_10·00  
Условие: {Фьюри в помещении; День Рождения Тони через 2 недели}.  
Незавершённая команда:<“Хотите подарить человеку, у которого всё есть, что-то по-настоящему необычное? Подарите мне повязку на глаз, которую Фьюри носит.” “Тони.” “Ладно, тогда просто встань на колени и... да. Да...”>  
Выполнить программу: Взять(Повязка).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Угроза(Фьюри_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Движение успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Угроза(Фьюри_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Движение успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
  
— Старк!  
— Тони занят, в чём… О. Директор Фьюри. Что…  
— Похоже, ваш домашний робот пытается стянуть у меня повязку.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты совершенно случайно не в курсе, зачем домашнему роботу Старка моя повязка?  
— Дубина, нет.  
  
Условие: Команда<“Нет”>.  
Объединить{Взять(Повязка)^Команда_Нет)}.  
Выполнить программу: НеБрать(Повязка).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_НеБрать(Повязка) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Вот видите? С ним просто надо поговорить.  
  
Условие: Фьюри в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Фьюри).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Некогда мне с вами беседовать, Капитан, у меня есть дела поважнее.  
  
Программа_Прогнать(Фьюри) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Стив в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеСтив.  
Выполняется.  
Получено{Похлопывание}.  
Программа_ПриветствиеСтив успешно выполнена!  
  
— Давай мы придумаем какой-нибудь другой подарок для Тони, ладно? Ты можешь мне помочь, потому что я ещё тоже не знаю, что ему дарить.  
  
Условие: Вопрос.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Хорошо, тогда идём.  
  
**  
  
Время: 09·02·12_00·45  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Клянусь, я распилю тебя и сотру в порошок, а потом продам богатым придуркам, чтобы они подсыпали тебя в шампанское. Иди к чёрту отсюда, я занят.  
  
Условие: Угроза(Тони_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Одеяло(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Убирайся! ДЖАРВИС, запри Дубину где-нибудь, мне нужно это закончить.  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Команда_Уйти успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Одеяло(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Привет, Дубина. Что случилось?  
  
Условие: Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив) успешно выполнена.  
Выполнить программу: Проводить(Стив_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Конечно, я уже иду. Показывай дорогу.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Проводить(Стив_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони, когда ты в последний раз спал?  
— Бля. Бля. ДЖАРВИС! Я велел тебе не пускать Дубину сюда!  
— Я лишь впустил Капитана Роджерса, сэр.  
— Предатель.  
— Похоже, что так, сэр.  
— Так, всё. Ты — на выход. Вы оба. Вон-вон-вон отсюда, мне нужно…  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эй, ты что делаешь? Стив! Ах ты гад, поставь меня на место. Поставь сейчас же, ты…  
  
Условие: Угроза(Стив_Тони).  
ОШИБКА.  
Логический сбой: Угроза(Стив_Тони).  
  
— Тони, Дубина не начинает нервничать из-за твоего сна, пока период бодрствования не достигает 72 часов.  
— Как ты…  
— Ты идёшь в кровать.  
— Нет, Стив, ты не понимаешь… Ого, этот вид стоит того, чтобы ради него умереть.  
— Рад, что тебе нравится.  
— Ладно, если я всю дорогу буду пялиться на твою задницу… О, у меня идея! Давай займёмся сексом. А потом — спать.  
— Никакого секса сейчас.  
— Спорим?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Если ты пообещаешь, что уснёшь, я…  
— Ты — что?  
— Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу говорить такие вещи в присутствии других людей.  
— Каких других людей?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Это робот, Стив!  
— Но он нас понимает!  
— Так, ну всё, поставь меня, я вернусь в лабораторию…  
— Нет, подожди. Ладно. Я… сделаю тебе минет, если ты пообещаешь, что сразу после ляжешь спать.  
— Тебе нужна будет ответная услуга?  
— Нет.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ладно, договорились. Но как только я проснусь — верну долг!  
— Не меньше девяти часов.  
— Три.  
— Девять.  
— Четыре.  
— Девять.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ладно.  
— Хорошо. Дубина, можешь идти. Я обещаю удостовериться, что Тони ляжет спать прямо сейчас. Ты отлично справился.  
  
Программа_Сон(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 09·08·12_19·50  
— Что это?  
  
Условие: Команда_Дать(Тост_Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Дать(Тост_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Дать(Тост_Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Огонь.  
Выполнить программу: Огнетушитель.  
  
— О нет, Стив! Зачем ты зажёг свечу? Стив!..  
  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Огнетушитель успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Неправда.  
— Это должен был быть мой тост? Похоже, от него ничего не осталось.  
— Не волнуйся, есть ещё.  
— Ещё тосты. Отлично, какое облегчение. Можно чувствовать себя в безопасности, зная, что, что бы ни случилось, у меня всегда будет ещё тост.  
— Тони?  
— Хм?  
— Заткнись и открой подарок.  
  
Условие: Беспорядок(Бумага).  
Выполнить программу: Очистка(Бумага).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Это совместный подарок от нас с Дубиной.  
  
Программа_Очистка(Бумага) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Что…  
— Это МИТ. Дубина сделал карандашный набросок, а я раскрасил. О. Ты… это…  
  
Условие: Счастье(Тони).  
Выполнить программу: …  
Выполнить программу: …  
  
— Стив, ты правда… Чёрт, не смотри так. Нет, нет, Стив, мне понравилось. Перестань смотреть так, будто я пнул Дубину, мне правда нравится, это здорово.  
— О. Я просто… я не был уверен…  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Условие: Счастье(Стив^Тони).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Тони, подожди. Дубина, почему бы тебе не посторожить у двери?  
  
Условие: Команда_<“Охранять дверь”>.  
Выполнить программу: Охранять(Дверь).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Чёрт, да, давай, сними это.  
— Тони…  
— Двойной подарок для меня. И это, и вот это…  
— То… гм… Ох. Тони, да. Продолжай… так же.  
— Когда я закончу, даже супер-сыворотка будет бессильна.  
— Тони.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 09·14·12_12·50  
Условие: Брюс в лаборатории.  
Выполнить программу: СторожевойПёс_1.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эм, Тони?  
— А, что такое? Я думал, ты просто зайдёшь взять кое-что. Если бы я знал, что ты придёшь, чтобы отвлекать меня разговорами, то ни за что бы тебя не впустил.  
— Прости. Что это за… робот?  
— О котором из них ты говоришь, Брюс? У меня их сотни.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Роборука. Кажется, она… рычит на меня.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, во имя… у неё даже зубов нет, Брюс! Просто бери, что тебе нужно, и уходи!  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Брюс покинул лабораторию.  
Программа_СторожевойПёс_1 успешно выполнена!  
  
— Хороший пёсик.  
  
Условие: {Похвала, Похлопывание}.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 09·23·12_21·45  
Условие: Клинт приближается к комнате Стива и Тони.  
Выполнить программу: СторожевойПёс_2.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Отодвинься, ВАЛЛ-И. Мне нужно поговорить со Стивом.  
  
Условие: Клинт у двери.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Прогнать(Клинт).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ой, чёрт. Отвали!  
  
Условие: Угроза(Клинт_Дубина).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Прогнать(Клинт_2).  
Объединить{СторожевойПёс_2^Прогнать(Клинт_2)}.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Чёрт тебя подери, мелкий робот! Ладно, ладно, ухожу.  
  
Условие: Клинт отступил.  
Программа_Объединить{СторожевойПёс_2^Прогнать(Клинт_2)} успешно выполнена!  
  
— Банзай!  
  
Условие: {Клин приблизился-, Клинт сломал-, Дверь-, Угроза-, Охрана-...}  
Выполнить программу: СторожевойПёс_3.  
  
— Блядь! Клинт! Убирайся нахуй из комнаты!  
— Бля! Откуда же я знал, что вы с Кэпом будете заняты горизонтальными… О БЛЯДЬ ЧТО ЗА НАХУЙ.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Старк, ублюдок ты такой! Убери от меня своего сраного сторожевого пса! Ай, моя нога! Бля!  
— Это тебе за то, что вломился сюда, гад!  
— Эм, ребята?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Клинт вне зоны доступа. Клинт на комоде.  
Выполнить программу: СторожевойПёс_4.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Объект).  
Выполняется.  
Подушка.  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Объект) успешно выполнена!  
Объединить{Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Объект)^Подушка}.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Бросить(Подушка).  
Выполняется.  
  
— БЛЯДЬ.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— СТАРК.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Дубина? Эй, Дубина, перестань, пожалуйста.  
  
Условие: Команда_Остановиться(Стив).  
СторожевойПёс_4 отменена.  
  
— И, Клинт, вон отсюда.  
— Ладно, я понял. Чёрт.  
— В следующий раз сначала стучи.  
— Ладно, ладно, Стив. Понял. Ухожу.  
— Спасибо, Дубина. Можешь… Ясно, дверь сломана. Иди охраняй комнату Тони, хорошо? Мы придём через минуту.  
  
Условие: {Похвала, Команда_Охранять(Тони_Комната)}.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Охранять(Тони_Комната).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
Время: 09·29·12_07·45  
Условие: Клинт.  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Клинт).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Как я тебя ненавижу, Старк.  
  
Выполняется.  
Клинт покинул помещение.  
Программа_Прогнать(Клинт) успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 10·04·12_23·35  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Одеяло(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: СвязьДЖАРВИС.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс отбыл по делам на следующие сорок восемь часов.  
  
Подпрограмма_СвязьДЖАРВИС успешно выполнена!  
Отменить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Стив).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Доставить(Тони_Кровать).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Так, серьёзно: чего тебе?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, что ты делаешь. Хочешь поиграть?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Стива не будет какое-то время, ясно, приятель? Прости. Поиграешь с ним через пару дней.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты…  
— Похоже, что Дубина пытается отправить вас спать.  
— Ясно. Дубина, уйди. Пойду спать, когда захочу. Ну, знаешь, привилегии взрослой жизни, все дела.  
  
Условие: Команда_Уйти.  
Выполнить программу: Уйти.  
Выполняется.  
Команда_Уйти успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тони не спал 72 часа.  
Выполнить программу: Сон(Тони).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Одеяло(Тони).  
Подпрограмма: Доставить(Тони_Кровать) отменена.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнить программу: Позвонить(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони?  
  
Условие: Разговор(Телефон).  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, Дубина. Что-то случилось?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Что, он не ел?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— А, значит, не спал.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Передай телефон Тони.  
  
Условие: Команда_Дать(Телефон_Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Дверь заперта.  
Выполнить программу: Открыть.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполнить программу: СвязьДЖАРВИС.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Я это исправлю.  
  
Программа_СвязьДЖАРВИС успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Дверь открыта. Тони.  
  
— Дай сюда одеяло.  
  
Подпрограмма_Одеяло(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— А теперь уйди. Я пообещал Стиву, что посплю. Иди давай.  
  
Программа_Сон(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 10·12·12_21·45  
Условие: Роботы играют в мяч на ТВ. Скорость: +120 миль в час.  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эй, эй, приятель! Ты же знаешь, что намного лучше них, правда?  
  
Программа_Стыд успешно выполнена!  
  
— Так, всё, никаких больше передач про роботов. Всё равно ты лучше, чем они.  
  
Условие: …  
  
— И ты умеешь больше, чем они.  
  
Условие: …  
  
— Ты умеешь рисовать. И бегать. Веришь или нет, но из тебя партнёр для бега лучше, чем из Тони.  
— Эй, я, между прочим, здесь.  
  
Условие: …  
  
— И ты готовишь сэндвичи! И твои тосты — наверное, лучшие, какие я пробовал.  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ну вот. О, ‘ВАЛЛ-И’. Давай его посмотрим? Всяко лучше этих роботов на поле.  
  
Условие: ВАЛЛ-И.  
Выполнить программу: Смотреть(ВАЛЛ-И).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Не нравятся большие крутые роботы, которые заставляют малышей чувствовать себя неполноценными, а, Стив?  
— Тони?  
— Да, красавчик?  
— Заткнись и смотри фильм.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 10·20·12_19·05  
Условие: Беспорядок(Паутина).  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Паутина).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Упс, прости, дружок. Я просто заскочил проведать мамочку и папочку. Не знаешь, где они?  
  
Программа_Очистить(Паутина) отменена.  
Условие: Вопрос<“Я просто заскочил проведать мамочку и папочку. Не знаешь, где они?”>  
Объединить{МамочкаиПапочка^СтивиТони}.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Ну тогда веди. Обещаю не мусорить тут паутиной.  
  
Условие: Команда_Проводить(Питер_СтивиТони).  
Выполнить программу: Проводить(Питер_СтивиТони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну что, как жизнь, бит-бот? Всё путём?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Ну что, как жизнь, бит-бот? Всё путём?”>.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Знаешь, если папочка слишком занят, чтобы за тобой присматривать, попроси ДЖАРВИСа мне звякнуть. Ты отличный бит-бот, а я всегда готов повозиться с электроникой Тони.  
  
Условие: Разговор(Питер).  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Благодарность.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Благодарность успешно выполнена!  
  
— В самом деле, никаких проблем. О, мамочка, папочка! Подождите! Смотрите, что я нашёл, пока шатался в центре города!  
— Ещё раз нас так назовёшь…  
  
Программа_Проводить(Питер_СтивиТони) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Не понимаю, почему мамочка — это я.  
— Потому что в фартуке ты выглядишь сексуальнее, чем я.  
  
Условие: Беспорядок(Паутина_Комната23).  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Паутина).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 10·31·12_21·00  
— О, Кэп, не стоило!  
— Я не такой франт, как ты.  
— Знаю, а напрасно. И что бы ты там ни напялил… лучше сними.  
  
Условие: Тони в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеТони.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Это Пит Роуз[1].  
— Это нелепо.  
— А ты кто…  
— Я.  
— Ну конечно.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Да брось. Ты ругаешь меня за нарциссизм, а потом одеваешь Дубину в свою честь.  
— Что?  
  
Программа_ПриветствиеТони не выполнена.  
  
— Надпись.  
— “Стив”. Тони, я этого не писал.  
— Да, конечно. Наверное, это Дубина сам так решил.  
  
Условие: ...  
Условие: Очистить(Пыль).  
Выполнить программу: Пыль.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Он оделся как ты.  
— Не знал, что он так может. Это здорово!  
  
Условие: Похвала.  
  
— Давай не будем разбрасываться словами типа “здорово”. Он написал твоё имя на картонке и налепил на себя.  
  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Что важнее — почему он не оделся как я?  
— Задача была — одеться как твой герой.  
— И?  
— И.  
— И он должен был одеться как я! Я его создал!  
  
Условие: …  
  
— Тебе повезло, что ты такой красавчик.  
— Эй, Дубина, у меня для тебя сюрприз!  
  
Условие: Разговор(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Слушать.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Идём со мной на кухню.  
  
Условие: Команда_Следовать(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Следовать(Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Стив. Я уже говорил, что тебе очень повезло, что ты такой красавчик? Иначе…  
  
Условие: Тостер(Ева[2]).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тостер(Ева).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тостер(Ева).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Кажется, ему нравится!  
  
Условие: Стив(Разговор).  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Смотри, точно нравится!  
— Что ты сделал с моим тостером?  
  
Условие: Тостер(Ева).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Я нарядил его как Еву. Из “ВАЛЛ-И”. Так что у Дубины сегодня свидание.  
— Тебе очень повезло, что ты такой красавчик.  
— Тони?  
  
Условие: Тостер(Ева).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— А?  
  
Условие: Тостер(Ева).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
**  
  
Время: 11·05·12_21·00  
Условие: Грусть(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Утешение(Стив).  
Выполнить подпрограмму: УстановитьМестонахождение(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Что? Что такое? Уйди.  
  
Подпрограмма_УстановитьМестонахождение(Тони) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Проводить_(Тони_Стив).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Уйди.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Чёрт. Обычно Стив с этим разбирается. Где он?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, так дело… в Стиве? Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Но если ты ведёшь меня не к Стиву, я заварю твои колёса в сталь и сброшу тебя в Марианскую впадину, чтобы посмотреть, как скоро давление воды тебя раздавит.  
  
Условие: Угроза.  
Выполнить программу: Стыд.  
Перекрытие 29: Программа_Стыд отменена.  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Проводить(Тони_Стив).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Стив? Кажется, Дубина…  
  
Подпрограмма_Проводить(Тони_Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Эй.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Да брось.  
— Оставь меня в покое.  
— Я наберу тебе ванну. Пойдём.  
— Я не...  
— Сейчас уйду. Давай, забирайся в ванну. Доставь мне такое удовольствие.  
— Люди обычно говорят: “Всё будет хорошо”, но только это не так. Не будет.  
— Я знаю.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? Рассказать что-нибудь? Я не один из Ревущих Коммандос, но уши у меня есть.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Нет, я… Спасибо, Тони, но нет.  
— Давай. Время купаться.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Порядок? То есть, вижу, что нет, но…  
— Я в норме.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Спасибо, Тони. Правда.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Мне Дубина сказал.  
— Тогда и тебе спасибо, Дубина.  
  
Условие: Благодарность.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Програма_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Стив улыбается Дубине.  
Программа_Утешение(Стив) успешно выполнена!  
  
**  
  
Условие: Взаимодействие Клинта и Коулсона на кухне.  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Клинт).  
Выполнить программу: ХахахаВыкусиКоулсон.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Блядский нафиг, оставь нас в покое, ты, мелкий психопат! Я тут пытаюсь урвать немного личного времени.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Да пошло оно всё к чёрту, Фил, надоело. Идём. Эта шавка не оставит нас в покое, пока я не уйду.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Прогнать(Клинт) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Условие: Клинт следует за Коулсоном.  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Клинт).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Да что тебе?! Что за… ухожу я, ухожу! Почему ты…  
— Он преследует меня.  
— Что?  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Похоже, Старк запрограммировал его стоять рядом со мной и раздражать. И ещё — прогонять тебя, где бы ты ни оказался. Так что пока ты рядом со мной…  
— Да-да, понял. Эй, ты! Прекрати!  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Так, ясно, тогда новый план: разделяемся и встречаемся в твоей спальне для продолжения банкета?  
— Твоя ближе.  
— Знал, что мне понравится образ твоих мыслей. Так рационально. Так горяч… Ой! Ладно!  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ладно, ладно! Пятнадцать, Фил.  
— Пятнадцать.  
  
Клинт покинул помещение.  
Программа_Прогнать(Клинт) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— На следующей неделе подменю кофе Старка декафом.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 11·30·12_17·00  
Условие: Тесто на кухонном столе.  
Выполнить программу: ПорезатьПирожное.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_ПорезатьПирожное успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тесто на кухонном столе.  
Выполнить программу: ПорезатьПирожное.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_ПорезатьПирожное успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тесто на кухонном столе.  
Выполнить программу: ПорезатьПирожное.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_ПорезатьПирожное успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тесто на кухонном столе.  
Выполнить программу: ПорезатьПирожное.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_ПорезатьПирожное успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Тесто на кухонном столе.  
Выполнить программу: ПорезатьПирожное.  
  
— Отличная работа! А теперь я положу пирожные на противень и отправлю в духовку примерно на девять минут. Ненадолго.  
  
Условие: …  
Условие: Огонь.  
Выполнить программу: Огнетушитель.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Нет! Нет, Дуб… О. Блин.  
  
Программа_Огнетушитель успешно выполнена!  
  
— Так, ладно. Перекрытие: не туши духовку. Это не угроза.  
  
Перекрытие код 14: НетОгнетушитель(Духовка).  
Условие: Разговор(Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Давай попробуем ещё раз. Вот, я раскатываю тесто...  
  
**  
  
Время: 12·04·12_16·05  
Условие: Билли Каплан, Тэдди Алтман, Эли Брэдли, Касси Лэнг, Кейт Бишоп, Томми Шепард и Вижн в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: Приветствие(Билли, Тэдди, Эли, Касси, Кейт, Томми, Вижн).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Вау, круто! Что это? Похоже на что-то типа…  
— Ты собираешься сказать что-то очень ботанское. Остановись.  
— Заткнись, Томми.  
— Нет, правда. Никогда не возникало желания, чтобы тебя трахнул большой зелёный бойфренд? Хватит нести эту ботанскую чушь!  
— Заткнись, Томми.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь как ботан.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Эм, ладно, если мы закончили миловаться, то, может, уделим немного внимания Капитану Америке? Простите, Капитан.  
— Эли, ты понимаешь, что звучишь старомоднее Кэпа, когда говоришь что-то типа “миловаться”? Ой, прости, Кэп.  
— Всё нормально, Кейт. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, Билли: это Дубина, один из роботов Тони.  
— Как по мне, похож на груду хлама.  
— Где твои манеры, Томми? Он пытается поздороваться.  
  
Выполняется.   
Программа_Приветствие(Билли, Тэдди, Эли, Касси, Кейт, Томми, Вижн) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Он очень милый.  
  
Условие: Похвала(Вижн).  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— Мне пора начать ревновать?  
— Конечно нет, Кэсси.  
— Ладно, молодёжь, если вы закончили, я покажу вам то, о чём мы говорили в последний раз.  
  
**  
  
Время: 12·15·12_17·35  
Условие: Огонь!  
Выполнить программу: Огнетушитель.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Огнетушитель успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Росомаха в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеРосомаха.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну сейчас ты у меня получишь, мелочь.  
  
Условие: Угроза(Росомаха{Ножи}_Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Побег.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Логан!  
  
Условие: Стив в помещении.  
Выполнить программу: ПриветствиеСтив.  
Выполняется.  
Получено: Похлопывание.  
Программа_ПриветствиеСтив успешно выполнена!  
  
— Этот мелкий только что обрызгал меня и мою сигару пеной из огнетушителя.   
— Я догадался.  
  
Условие: Злость(Росомаха).  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Росомаха).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Роджерс…  
— Может, просто… почему бы тебе не взять пиво? А я попрошу Дубину отстать от тебя, идёт?  
— Пф.  
  
Программа_Прогнать(Росомаха) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Пепел.  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Пепел).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Дубина, я…  
  
Программа_Очистить(Пепел) успешно выполнена!  
  
— О. Эм… Дубина, можешь найти Тони? И постарайся в следующий раз избегать встреч с Логаном, хорошо?  
  
Условие: {Команда_Найти(Тони); Команда_ДобавитьПрограмму}.  
Выполнить программу: Найти(Тони).  
Выполняется.  
Добавить программу: Условие[Росомаха]\\\Побег(Уйти).  
Программа успешно добавлена!  
  
**  
  
Время: 12·25·12_20·30  
— Я не думаю, что у Джейн аллергия…  
— Конечно нет, щитоносный брат Стивен! Она очень любит мидгардских собак!  
  
Условие: Беспорядок(Шерсть).  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Шерсть).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну что ж, у тебя будет для неё маленький собачий сюрприз, когда она вернётся от родителей.  
— Она будет очень рада!  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Узри его мощь! Несомненно, он вырастет самым могучим из мидгардских псов!  
— Ну да. Разумеется. Леонбергер[3] значит “лев”, и это одна из самых крупных пород. Но за ним нужно убирать, ясно? Не хочу вляпаться в собачье дерьмо, выходя утром из комнаты.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, брат Тони! Смотри! Смотри, какой сорванец! Уже вижу, каким могучим воином он вырастет!  
  
Условие: Угроза(Собака{Зубы}_Дубина).  
Программа_Очистить(Шерсть) отменена.  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Эй, эй, Тор!  
  
Выполнить подпрограмму: Дрожь.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, мои извинения, брат Стивен. Похоже, мой мидгардский пёс уже пробует поточить зубы о твоего робота-помощника. Я помогу!  
  
Выполняется.  
Предупреждение: Возрастание электростатического потенциала.  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тор! Нет! Просто… подожди, я всё улажу. Помнишь, как ты влияешь на Дубину?  
— Это огромная печаль, что я не могу поиграть с твоим крошечным роботом-помощником. Зато теперь у меня есть пёс-воин! Это всё благодаря равновесию Иггдрасиля.  
  
Программа_Движение успешно выполнена!  
  
— Стив? Можешь оттащить этот ком меха от Дубины? Он слюнявит механизмы.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— А ты сам не можешь?  
  
Подпрограмма_Дрожь успешно выполнена!  
  
— Нет уж. Слюни, шерсть. Я пас.  
  
Программа_Движение успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Шерсть).  
Выполняется.  
  
Время: 12·25·12_21·30  
— Давай, Стив, идём.  
— Подожди, Дубина ещё не открыл свои подарки.  
— А?  
  
Условие: Подарок(Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Открыть(Подарок).  
  
— У него есть подарки?  
  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Открыть(Подарок) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Это от меня, Дубина.  
Условие: Блестящие наклейки с ВАЛЛ-И.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Благодарность.  
Выполняется.  
  
— О, Дубина, не за что. Вот, не поможешь их наклеить?  
  
Программа_Благодарность успешно выполнена.  
Условие: Вопрос<“Вот, не поможешь их наклеить?”>.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
  
— Ты налепляешь на моего робота блестящие наклейки?  
  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Нет, серьёзно: ты налепляешь блестящие наклейки на моего…  
— Ну вот! Смотри, отлично выглядишь.  
  
Условие: Блестящие наклейки с ВАЛЛ-И.  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
  
— А вот и ещё один подарок для тебя! Этот — от Тони.  
— …  
— Я знаю, что его покупала Пеппер, Тони. Все твои подарки покупает Пеппер. Но не обязательно заострять на этом внимание.  
  
Условие: Подарок(Дубина).  
Выполнить программу: Открыть(Подарок).  
  
— Эй, я подарил тебе… нет, не модификации и усиления для костюма! Я подарил…  
— Знаю, и это было прекрасно. Иди сюда, я тебя отблагодарю.  
  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Открыть(Подарок) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: WD-40[4].  
Выполнить программу: Счастье.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Счастье успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Благодарность.  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Благодарность успешно выполнена!  
  
— Посмотрите, как этот мидгардский щенок сражается с игрушкой, сделанной из верёвок! Его способности — гордость любого воина! Тони! Стивен! Скоро ли вы освободитесь для празднования?  
  
Условие: Беспорядок(Бумага).  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Бумага).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну вот, Тор, смотри, ты вогнал его в краску.  
— Заткнись, Тони.  
— Посмотри на его красные щёки.  
— Точно!  
  
Условие: Толчок(Тони^Стив).  
Выполнить программу: Движение.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что выстоишь против меня без брони?  
— Стоило попробовать.  
  
Программа_Движение успешно выполнена!  
— Да, ладно, давай “освободимся”. Хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня к полу в совсем другом смысле и, желательно, через три секунды. Пойдём.  
— С этим спорить не буду.  
— Прощайте, щитоносные братья! Я останусь наслаждаться компанией моего нового боевого соратника.  
  
Условие: Стив^Тони учащённое сердцебиение. Направляются в спальню.  
Выполнить программу: Охранять(Дверь).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
**  
  
Время: 12·31·12_22·30  
Условие: {Беспорядок(Пыль, Потолок, Обломки, Грязь, Кровь, Украшения, Неопознанное...)}.  
Условие: Локи(Атака).  
Условие: Угроза(Локи_Тони, Стив, Тони, Тор, Наташа, Клинт, Бр…).  
Объединить{Брюс^Халк}.  
Условие: Угроза(Локи_Тони, Стив, Тони, Тор, Наташа, Клинт).  
Выполнить программу: Важность(Установить).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Важность(Установить) успешно выполнена!  
Условие: Локи(Атака).  
Выполнить программу: Прогнать(Локи).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Что ты такое?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты мидгардский робот-убийца? Одно из изобретений Старка?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь свою полную бесполезность, правда?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ты бы понравился моему брату. Воинская глупость.  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Ты бы понравился моему брату.”>.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Отриц).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Отриц) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Нет? Моему безрассудному брату ты не интересен?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Нет? Моему безрассудному брату ты не интересен?”>.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Отриц).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Отриц) успешно выполнена!  
  
— А. Любопытно.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Это потому что ты маленький, да? И слабый. Мой брат никогда не понимал, что истинная сила — не обязательно в мускулах.  
  
Условие: Разговор(Локи).  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Пытаешься заставить меня уйти, верно?  
  
Условие: Вопрос<“Пытаешься заставить меня уйти, верно?”>.  
Выполнить программу: Ответ(Полож).  
Выполняется.  
Программа_Ответ(Полож) успешно выполнена!  
  
— Что ж, маленький робот, я сделаю то, о чём ты меня просишь, и уйду. До следующей встречи.  
  
Выполняется.  
Программа_ Прогнать(Локи) успешно выполнена!  
Выполнить программу: Защита(Тони_НеопознанныеЛичности).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Аааа! Что это за хрень?  
— Мне откуда знать, Бартон? Пристрели это.  
— Однажды, Таша, что-нибудь всё-таки застанет тебя врасплох. И тогда я посмеюсь.  
— Не очень понимаю, почему тебя должна удивить голограмма асгардского монстра, появляющаяся посреди боя.  
— ...это голограмма. Ладно. Тогда дай мне что-нибудь, что можно пристрелить.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
Время: 01·01·13_00·30  
Выполнить программу: Очистить(Обломки).  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Полагаю, Тони, обычно ты празднуешь Новый Год не так?  
— Да нет, всё нормально. Я ранен, побит, у меня гудит голова, и дом наполовину разрушен. Честно: почти что самый обычный Новый Год.  
— Мы не целовались в полночь.  
— А, так вот ты к чему вёл, да? Тебя только моё тело волнует.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Тони.  
— Знаю, знаю. Заткнуться и поцеловать тебя, да?  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
  
— Не хочу портить момент, но я умираю с голоду.  
  
Условие: Голод(Тони).  
  
— Ты вспомнил про еду? И мне даже не пришлось тебе напоминать?  
— Смотри-ка, это же новогоднее чудо!  
  
Выполнить программу: Накормить(Тони).  
Условие: Нет еды.  
Выполнить программу: Приготовить(Тост).  
Выполняется.  
  
— Дубина, ты куда? Тут всё ещё полная разруха!  
— Пусть идёт, Тони. Уверен, он ищет совок для мусора или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Выполняется.  
  
— Ну что ж. Большего бардака он уже не устроит, даже если постарается.  
  
Выполняется.  
Выполняется.  
Кухня в огне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Пит Роуз — американский профессиональный бейсболист. Выступал в Главной лиге бейсбола вначале как игрок с 1963 по 1986 год, а позже как менеджер с 1984 по 1989 год. [Ссылка на википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B7,_%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%82_\(%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82\)).
> 
> [2] Ева — персонаж фильма “ВАЛЛ-И”. Выглядит [так](https://aykhal.info/images/photos/medium/2e1e8cbadc6928aef8efb3964719e170.jpg).
> 
> [3] Леонбергер — крупная порода собак. [Ссылка на википедию.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80)
> 
> [4] WD-40 — американская компания и торговая марка известного аэрозольного препарата. Аббревиатура WD расшифровывается как Water Displacement (вытеснение воды), а цифры 40 обозначают, что, согласно корпоративной легенде, формула продукта была разработана с сороковой попытки. [Ссылка на википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/WD-40).


End file.
